Wrap it up
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Monroe gets possessive of Nick in a dance club because of the outfit he's wearing.


Nick shot a glare over towards Wu and Hank as they gave him playfully lusty looks. Both had decided to drag him out to a dance club, he didn't know why, though he had a feeling that it had to do with Wu, so they could meet Monroe. Pssh, like the Blutbad would come to someplace that was this fucking loud. Though, the pictures that Wu had sent Monroe of the outfit Nick was currently wearing might do the trick. The young Grimm was dressed in a pair of tight black jeans, boots that began at his knees, clinging to his calves, and a tight fishnet shirt. The look was completed with black eyeliner and smoky grey eyeshadow that made his grey eyes pop.

"Go dance Nick, you look like you need it," Wu said, shooing the slightly younger man to the dance floor. Nick did need it, he'd been severely stressed for the last couple of months due to a pile up of police and Grimm cases.

"Fine, be back soon, if I don't get drugged and raped," Nick replied with a grunt, a pout marking his mouth as he left their table. Hank looked over at Wu with a mischievous smirk.

"You spotted his boyfriend didn't you?" Hank asked, smirk widening.

"Of course," Wu replied, ginning back at his lover. Both of them had been trying to get Monroe out to someplace, but Nick kept telling them that Monroe didn't do good in crowds or with loud music. By the look on the clockmakers face, Nick had been right. He had his hands over his ears and was glaring at the two when he got to the table.

"Where is he?" Monroe growled out loud enough to be heard. His eyes were glowing red, making both cops grimace slightly before they both grinned.

"Dance floor," Wu said rather cheekily, pointing to the dancing Grimm. Monroe turned and his dark eyes widened in shock. Nick looked every bit of delicious as he did in those sent picture texts and then some, because now he was dancing in a way that was down right sinful. Too sinful to be in public while doing those moves. The Blutbad could stop staring at the beautiful man that had become his mate, and he unconsciously licked his lips in hunger, thoughts going south immediately. When a man and women stepped up to his mate, trying to get the Grimm to dance with them, possibly play with them, a growl came forth from deep in his chest. Monroe stalked forward, anger clear in his long strides and a deep rage blocking out the loud, pulsing, music that had been savagely beating at his ears earlier. His little Grimm was being hit on in front of him and he wouldn't take it, he'd beat them bloody, weilder Blutbad or not. Before Monroe could interrupt them, the man grabbed Nick's upper arm savagely, grasping it hard enough that the Blutbad knew that it'd bruise.

"Yer gonna be comin' with me and my girl, bitch. And yer gonna love it," the man snarled out, pulling Nick to his chest. The Grimm glared at both of them and gave them a glare worthy of any Grimm, and shook his head 'no'.

"You ain't gotta choice baby, yer ours fer the night," The women husked out, pressing herself against Nick, fluttering her eyes, trying to seduce Nick. The Grimm shook his head no again, completely devoted to Monroe. Said Blutbad felt his rage break any control he had over his instincts and he slid behind the two.

"He said no you mother fuckers," Monroe snarled, grabbing both of them by the upper arms and pulling them off of his Grimm. Both cried out in shock at the strength and rage that Monroe was displaying.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man snarled at a slightly slouching Monroe. Monroe straightened himself to his full six foot four height and snarled. Both the man and women flinched slightly but didn't back down. Of course, Monroe's inner wolf took it as a challenge and he growled louder and tightened his hands on both of them. The two flinched at the pressure their arms were receiving.

"That would be my very possessive and protective boyfriend," Nick explained with a cocky grin. The man snarled as well and made a move to strike Monroe, but in the process struck Nick in the face. Monroe snarled loudly and snapped the man's arm like someone would a twig, making the people around them freeze at the sound.

"How dare you touch him," Monroe snarled out, eyes glowing red and his wolf like features surging through. Nick's eyes widened in surprise before he pressed himself hotly against Monroe's front, arms wrapping around the Blutbad's waist.

"Hey, it's okay, no harm done. Wanna go home? It's way to loud here to be comfortable," Nick murmured into the wolf's pointed ear, hot breath whispering into it gently. Nick's hands gently caressed Monroe's upper back, careful not to go close to the lower part. Monroe dropped the two offenders and dragged Nick off, much to Hank and Wu's amusement. The drive back to Monroe's place was silent, the Blutbad stewing at what he saw. Nick allowed Monroe to pull him into the house and man handle him into a savage kiss. Nick wasn't even surprised when Monroe when the older male bent him over the couch back and pulled down his pants either. Nick moaned appropriately when Monroe prepared him, heavy breaths escaping his lips as the wolf finger fucked him for many long moments. Nick whimpered at the loss, thrusting his hips back, wanting to be filled by the other man desperately. Seconds later, Nick heard Monroe spit into his hand and bit his lip in anticipation as Monroe lubed himself up. The Grimm gasped loudly as Monroe slammed into his waiting body, burying himself balls deep into his mate. The larger man stilled, waiting for Nick to adjust to the invasion, not wanting his mate hurt.

"Please Monroe, please," Nick panted out, muscles clenching around Monroe's throbbing length. Monroe let out a pleased grunt and pulled out until only the tip was left, before slamming back into Nick's wanting body. The pace set by Monroe was hard and savage enough to move the couch forward with every thrust Monroe made into Nick's willing body. Nick panted and begged, shouting for 'more' and 'harder' as Monroe fucked Nick into the back of his abused couch. Each call made the Blutbad grunt in pleasure, he loved the sounds of pleasure Nick made when they fucked. Monroe wanted the world to know that Nick was his bitch, his Grimm, his mate. Moments later, Nick shouted long and loud, cumming against the back of the couch.

"Mine," Monroe howled out as he climaxed into the bowls of Nick's tight, waiting, body.

"Yours," Nick moaned, echoing Monroe's claim. Both sank to the floor, sated and content with what had just happened. Both took a few minutes to catch their breath, bodies demanding much needed air.

"All Mine," Monroe growled out, before pulling out to drag Nick's lethargic body up to the bedroom so he could fuck his Grimm into the mattress.

_I've been watching_

_You for days, now baby_

_I just love your_

_Sexy ways, now baby_

_You know our love_

_Will never stop, now baby_

_Just put your loving_

_I my box, now baby_

_Wrap it up, I'll take it_

_Wrap it up, I'll take it_

_Well, no more will I_

_Shop around, now baby_

_I know I got the best_

_Thing in town, now baby_

_I've seen all I want_

_To see, now baby_

_Bring your loving straight_

_To me, now baby_

_Wrap it up, I'll take it_

_Wrap it up, I'll take it_

_Wrap it up, I'll take it_

_Wrap it up, I'll take it_

_Well, I'm gonna treat you_

_Lke the queen you are_

_Bring you sweet things_

_From my candy jar_

_You've got tricks_

_You ain't never used_

_Give it, give it to me_

_It won't be abused_

_I've been watching_

_You for days, now baby_

_I just love your_

_Sexy ways, now baby_

_You know our love_

_Will never stop, now baby_

_Just put your loving_

_In my box, now baby_

_Wrap it up, I'll take it_

_Wrap it up, I'll take it_

_Wrap it up, I'll take it_

_Wrap it up, I'll take it_

_Wrap, wrap_

_Wrap, wrap, wrap_

_Wrap it up, I'll take it_

_Wrap it up, I'll take it_

_Wrap it up, I'll take it_

_Wrap it up, I'll take it_


End file.
